Tan Distinto
by KmmyLee
Summary: La noche del cumpleaños dieciséis de Sirius, james y él deciden pasarla en una discoteca muggle; el sexy chico de ojos grises ansiando hallar algo que la haga memorable, buscando algún encuentro que rompa el usual esquema de sus muchas conquistas. Tropezándose, entonces, con un par de hechizantes ojos dorados, que consiguen sin problemas extraviarle la razón. SiriusxRemus


**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mágico y magnificente mundo, así como sus ricos personajes, son absoluta propiedad de la gran escritora J. K. Rowling. Mi papel, únicamente, recae en utilizar, en este caso, a Sirius, James y Remus, para hacer pasar a quien me lea un momento agradable, sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**¿Qué tal, personitas bellas?**

**Es lindo estar por aquí, al fin pisando tierra Potteriana. Me inicio con un oneshot de mis amadísimos y sensuales Merodeadores, más específicamente un slash entre Sirius y Remus, con James de extra xD**

**Les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando la canción "for your enterteiment" de "Adam Lambert", que es la que utilicé para inspirarme, además de servirme como aderente para el fic c:**

**Espero sus sugerencias; todo tipo de opinión, crítica, tomatazo o lo que sea xD, pueden hacérmela llegar por medio de un review. Si debo dejar de escribir por bien de la humanidad, háganmelo saber ;-;**

**_Advertencias: Slash, yaoi, relación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta, por favor retrocede y no nos hagas pasar un mal rato ni a ti ni a mí. Lemon, relación sexual entre hombres. Como dije, si no te sientes cómodo/a con la idea, busca una historia más apta a tus gustos. De no ser así, lee bajo tu propio riesgo… no digas luego que no te lo advertí._**

**Para los/as demás, que sí quieren leer un momento sensual entre los cachorros… ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

**Tan Distinto**

Rojas, doradas, azules, las luces danzaban gráciles, abarcando, al compás atrayente de la música, cada rincón en la pista de baile. Estridente, la canción taladraba los sentidos, tentando los reflejos en todo aquel que se encontrara cerca, consiguiendo movimientos involuntarios hasta en el más reticente a seguirla. Mezcla de humo de colores, cigarrillos y alcohol, el ambiente estaba sumido en diversión y dudosas intenciones, cada acción envuelta en excesos y descontrol.

En la barra, sentados de cualquier modo, con un vaso de contenido desconocido e incoloro en la mano, más un cigarro en los labios a medio consumir, dos sonrientes muchachos lo observaban todo, recibiendo, de tanto en tanto, osadas invitaciones a bailar, llamando la atención en más de una chica el atractivo de sus gestos y atléticos cuerpos.

Y, aunque no lo pareciera, para ambos era su primera experiencia en un lugar tan desinhibido e indomable, tornando la exploración de su entorno en toda una interesante hazaña.

- ¿Ves esa belleza de allá?- Con un poco discreto ademán, uno de ellos señaló el lado contrario a donde se hallaban situados, esbozando en su seductor rostro una maliciosa y poco recatada mueca.

- ¿La rubia preciosa, de blusa exquisitamente ajustada?- Su compañero respondió, dedicándole al blanco de sus deseos un atrevido vistazo color avellana.

- Sí, la misma.- Deslizó con desvergonzada delicadeza el cigarrillo entre sus labios, dándole una profunda y extensa calada, expidiendo el humo en medio de una gamberra sonrisa.- ¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar? Se ve a leguas que quiere contigo.

Como respuesta, y sonriendo galante, su amigo abandonó de un salto el puesto a su lado, pasándose una mano por el negro cabello, en un extraño ademán de alborotárselo todavía más.

- Hagamos esta noche interesante…- Susurró con sorna, encaminándose hacia ella con nata seguridad y desvergüenza.

Y, arrancándole una ladina sonrisa, los grises, fascinantes e insondables orbes de Sirius advirtieron como, tras escasa plática y exceso de galantería, James se dirigía radiante hacia la pista, con la preciosa chica de lacias hebras doradas, gentilmente aferrada a su mano.

No obstante, para aquel seductor adolescente, absorbiendo particulares destellos de luminiscente azul en sus negros cabellos, deshaciéndose en su par de sonrosados y, según muchas, apetecibles labios, una hechizante sonrisa inmersa en traviesa incitación, parecía aún lejana su real razón de hallarse en aquel banal sitio, no siendo en lo absoluto suficientes las muchas muchachitas a su alrededor atrapadas en su varonil encanto natural. Porque, para dar como se debía la bienvenida a sus dieciséis años de edad a penas cumplidos, Sirius Black quería, ansiaba… necesitaba acción. Acción que, por supuesto, las miembros de su recién adquirido club de fans lucían poco capaces de lograr.

Con un imperceptible suspiro, asentó sus cautivadoras irises de plata en el cúmulo de personas repartidas entorno a la atestada discoteca, buscando en medio de anhelantes miradas algún indicio de su próxima conquista. Localizó a James al fondo del inmenso círculo que cercaba a quienes se animaban a bailar, a todas luces habiendo encontrado, junto a la bonita chica de rubios cabellos, algo muchísimo más interesante que hacer.

Sonrió perspicaz. Estaba claro que su amigo no perdía el tiempo.

Siguió paseando su vista por los alrededores, rastreando el área con la exacta precisión de un cazador ansioso de presa. La música acababa de cambiar a ritmos más ardientes, incitantes; dando pie a que varias parejas empezaran entre si insinuantes danzas contra cuerpo, evaporándose la inhibición en cuestión de segundos. Movimientos cadentes, eróticos… subiendo poco a poco el calor alrededor.

Fue allí que, bajo un ataque de vértigo a su estómago, lo notó.

Justo delante, con pasos gráciles y suaves, un sujeto de infarto se encaminaba solitario hacia la pista también. Las hebras de un escaso tono castaño miel resplandecían etéreas bajo la danzante luminiscencia de las luces, resbalando sobre el terso rostro varios, al parecer, sedosos y rebeldes mechones. Y, por circe vendita, Sirius estaba seguro de que el obsceno descaro con que ese par de ceñidos jeans azul grisáceo, osaban adherirse a sus caderas y piernas con deliberada alevosía, conseguirían, en cualquier momento, ocasionarle un colapso cardíaco de esos que no dan espacio a reacción alguna. Sin mencionar, causal de una zarta de lascivos pensamientos, la blanca franela que le cubría sugestiva el torso, ajustándose a su delgada figura con una provocación alucinante.

Sin duda, ahí estaba su desboque de acción para esa noche, inadmisible el sólo pensamiento de dejarle escapar.

Decidido, apuró el contenido de su vaso, apreciando infinito y oportuno valor viajando por sus venas.

Y así, con una seductora sonrisa curvando su boca, se dirigió con andares felinos hasta él, adueñándose con los ojos de sus insultantemente sexys movimientos. Pues, con la atracción propia de un imán, el intenso menear de ese cuerpo de ensueños le tenía a ras de una erótica demencia.

_So hot, out the box, ¿can we pick up the pace?_

_(Tan caliente, tan distinto, ¿podemos acelerar el ritmo?)_

_Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained._

_(Súbelo, provócalo, necesito entretenerme.)_

_Push the limit, ¿are you with it? __Baby, don't be afrai._

_(Supera el límite, ¿lo sigues? Bebé, no tengas miedo.)_

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby._

_(Te dañaré realmente bien, bebé.)_

Todo individuo que no fuera aquel sensual peli-castaño perdía relevancia, enajenadas sus pupilas en un par de orbes tan claras e hipnotizantes como el oro más puro del mundo. Porque, deslizándose acompasadas y atrevidas a través de esa delgada figura, ese par de juguetonas manos lo estaban tentando demasiado; Dedos de pianista, largos e incitantes, acariciando sugerentes la oculta piel por sobre la estorbosa ropa, en perfecta armonía con aquel chispazo de velada lujuria sombreándole el gesto deliciosamente.

¡Y, por merlín, le estaba mirando! Sagaces, penetrantes, ese par de ojazos dorados se hallaban fijos en los suyos, iniciando en su siempre seguro actuar, una sumisión inexplicable. Notaba la cálida presencia de ese ser a cada paso más próximo, acelerándole los latidos la exquisita invasión en su espacio personal. Le tentaba, provocándole de manera abrasadora a seguir su sensual juego, derribando sus defensas de adonis nato con una sutileza y sencillez impresionantes.

No podía, no quería dejar de observarle. Consciente del absoluto embeleso que denotaba cada ínfimo gesto en su cautivante expresión, se creía incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a esa perfecta muestra de alucinante erotismo.

Pues, para Sirius, en aquel irreal lapso de su existencia, era factible hasta aceptar de propia gana pactar al mal su alma, con tal de seguir sintiendo la incandescencia cada vez más cercana de ese precioso chico de rostro angelical.

_Let's go, it's my show, Baby, do what I say._

_(Vamos, es mi show, Bebé, has lo que digo.)_

_Don't trip, off the glitz, That I'm gonna display…_

_(No dejes ir nada, que yo te demostraré…)_

_I told ya, I'ma hold ya, down until you're amazed._

_(Lo que te dije, te cogeré hasta que te sorprendas.)_

_Give it to you 'til your screaming my name._

_(Te daré hasta que grites mi nombre.)_

Y, cuando menos lo vio venir, un par de brazos le apresaron posesivamente la cintura, volteándole con agilidad. Sintió como el pecho de aquel embriagante desconocido se pegaba a su espalda, varios dedos traviesos delineando lascivamente los límites de su cuerpo, un hálito de respiración cálida estremeciéndole la piel.

Por instinto, el de ojos grises llevó sus manos a capturar esas que le acariciaban desesperantemente suave, instándolas a abarcar cuanto desearan. Recibiendo, aunado a una juguetona risita, varios roces insinuantes, más allá de los bordes que delimitaba su oscuro pantalón.

- ¿Quieres jugar?- El precioso castaño susurró sensualmente a su oído, depositando sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello, varios besos castos e incitantes.

Y Sirius, incapaz de hablar, sólo pudo volverse de frente, enlazando impulsivo sus labios con los sabor chocolate del otro, enajenándose en el dulce aroma que desprendía, obsequiándole la respuesta que ambos ansiaban.

Durante un buen rato no hicieron más que devorarse las bocas, perdidos exquisitamente en los movimientos que la canción les instaba a realizar. Sus lenguas se retaban sugerentes en una busca de dominio que parecía casi inalcanzable, los dedos de ambos trazando inexistentes caminos por sobre la ropa que, por desgracia, les cubría. Lo único que deseaban era permanecer inmersos en la placentera febrilidad de aquel ávido beso, importándoles una mierda ser el centro de atención.

Pues, fuera roce o mirada, sus acciones rayaban en ávido desenfreno y explícito deseo.

Entonces, en medio de una maliciosa sonrisa, su adictivo desconocido le separó de él, mordiéndose con provocación los sonrosados labios. Y Sirius, casi creyendo que hasta ahí había llegado su momento de entretención –cosa que en absoluto estaba dispuesto a permitir-, no tardó mucho en comprender lo que aquello significaba. Porque, destellando lascivia en su mirada, el chico de ojos de oro tenía fijado con astucia un punto al otro lado del lugar, donde, estratégicamente, una puerta se hallaba entreabierta.

Movidos por el ansia excesiva de sentirse más y de distinta manera, se encaminaron presurosos hacia allá, sintiendo sobre si un sinfín de miradas curiosas, entre las que estaba la de cierto azabache de cabellos alborotados, alucinado al ver el excitante desplante que su mejor amigo y aquel enigmático sujeto estaban demostrando.

_No escaping when I start._

_(No habrá escape cuando comience.)_

_Once I'm in I own your heart._

_(Una vez esté ahí, poseeré tu corazón.)_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm._

_(No habrá forma de que enciendas la alarma.)_

_So hold on until it's over._

_(Así que aguanta hasta que se acabe.)_

Lo primero que Sirius notó al adentrarse en el interior que resguardaba aquel trozo de madera pulido, fue que se cernía sobre él una oscuridad un tanto inquietante. La música aún era apreciable desde dentro, manteniendo intactos los extraños efectos que causaba.

Con avidez buscó de nueva cuenta los labios de su compañero, volviendo a obnubilarse en uno de los besos más ofensivamente excitantes que hubiese compartido con alguien antes. Las manos del castaño se asieron enseguida a sus caderas, acorralándole febrilmente el cuerpo contra la pared, siendo evidente su creciente excitación.

En un ágil movimiento, Black advirtió como era despojado de su camisa, sintiendo extasiado los toques de unas yemas tersas deslizándose juguetonas por su tez ya expuesta. Y, cuando menos se lo esperó, sus labios fueron abandonados, arrancándole, el recorrido lento de una húmeda caricia, varios jadeos de satisfacción.

No obstante, harto de quedarse quieto, coló lascivo una mano dentro de la ceñida franela del de ojos claros, tanteando con sus dedos la piel debajo. Notando, con la oportuna intromisión de un rayo de luz proveniente del exterior, como un adorable rubor le tintaba dulcemente las mejillas. Ante lo que, aún más extasiado que antes, empezó a descender con sutil lentitud, metiendo insinuante una de sus manos por el borde de su jean, dirigiendo la otra en perspicaz ascenso a trazar su pecho.

Mientras con su diestra continuaba bajando, ya vadeando los límites de la ropa interior, con la izquierda se entretenía jugando con los pezones del castaño, sintiendo como éste le mordía sutil y deliciosamente el cuello, muy cerca de la clavícula.

- ¿Eres un… vampiro?- Pronunció en voz entrecortada, dejando lo que hacía y atrayéndole el rostro hasta el suyo, a penas rozando sus labios.

- No exactamente…- Le sonrió de medio lado, hablando con esa sensualidad que tan mal le ponía, antes de atraerse en un nuevo voraz, febril y extasiante beso, que por poco consigue ahogarles de pasión.

_Oh, ¿do you know what you got into?_

_(Oh, ¿sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?)_

_¿Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_(¿Puedes aguantar lo que estoy a punto de hacer?)_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you._

_(Porque está a punto de ponerse duro para ti.)_

_I'm here for your Entertainment._

_(Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento.)_

Y no supo exactamente cómo, pero cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya se encontraba recostado de espaldas sobre un amplio, oportuno y cómodo sofá. El cuerpo de, por esta noche, su chico encimado al suyo, frotándose sus erecciones con una cadencia y precisión sorprendentes. Hasta que sus pantalones fueron hábilmente desabrochados y quitados sin mayores dificultades, terminando de perderle el ansioso toque de una mano cerrándose entorno a su miembro.

- Ah…- Sirius jadeó, apreciando, deslumbrado, la traviesa sonrisa que curvaba encantadoramente esos labios que ya se estaba habituando a besar, sintiendo aumentar en intensidad los insistentes roces que esa experta mano ejercía sobre su intimidad.

Entonces, tomándole exquisitamente por sorpresa y causando que sus ojos grises se cerraran con fuerza, enredándose por inercia sus dedos en las lacias hebras castañas, una lengua juguetona delineó incitante la punta de su erección, rehuyéndole sin permiso a sus labios un extenso gemido, al sentirse rodeado en la calidez de una intoxicante boca.

Y, pese a ser consciente de la más que evidente sumisión a la que se había expuesto por propia voluntad, el sólo percibir los calientes y pecaminosos movimientos de esa húmeda intrusa, eran incentivo suficiente para hacerle olvidar hasta su nombre.

En definitiva, aquel precioso chico era un malicioso demonio de rostro angelical.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet._

_(Oh, a puesto que pensaste que yo era dulce y tierno.)_

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet._

_(Un ángel que ha caído, está a punto de hacer que tiembles.)_

_Well, I'm about to turn up the heat._

_(Bueno, estoy a punto de encender la calefacción.)_

_I'm here for your Entertainment._

_(Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento.)_

Sin embargo, en el lapso en que ya estaba tocando el límite del placer con la punta de los dedos, inmerso en el inicio del que, sin dudas, auguraba ser el mejor orgasmo de su corta vida, el castaño se detuvo de golpe, llenándole todo el cuerpo de frustrada ansiedad. Y a poco estuvo de insultarle, cuando sus palabras fueron propiciamente acalladas, por un beso que distaba mucho de ser sutil.

- Déjame hacer…- Musitó lascivo contra sus labios, haciendo sus ojos contacto en el exacto instante en que nuevos aces de luz se filtraban dentro del penumbroso cuarto, advirtiendo ambos el indómito deseo que les instaba a olvidarse de todo y entregarse al otro sin objeción alguna.

En cuestión de nada, el poseedor de esos misteriosos ojos dorados, se halló totalmente despojado de prendas, habiéndose deshecho con anterioridad de la ropa interior del de cabellos negros, que era lo último que faltaba para dejarlo por completo desnudo y a su merced. Y así, con una gracia etérea que jamás había visto en nadie, se posesionó sobre él, acoplándose sus cuerpos de manera alucinante.

Durante algunos segundos, Sirius pensó que su momento de ser pasivo acababa de presentarse, sin siquiera darle tregua o preparación. No obstante… Se equivocó. Pues, dejándole entre absorto y alucinado, el grácil castaño descendió determinado sobre su miembro, logrando que, por segunda vez en esa noche, tuviese que cerrar los ojos y aferrar algo entre los dedos –que, en este caso, acabó siendo la cintura del chico-, escapando de su garganta un gemido empapado en excitado letargo, al ser consciente de una cálida estrechez apresándole maravillosamente.

Y así se quedaron; uno acostumbrándose a la invasión, el otro disfrutando como nunca ser invadido.

_It's alright, you'll be fine, baby, I'm in control._

_(Todo está bien, estarás bien, bebé, estoy a cargo.)_

_Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both._

_(Toma el dolor, toma el placer, yo soy el amo de ambos.)_

_Close your eyes, not your mind, let me into your soul._

_(Cierra tus ojos, no tu mente, déjame entrar en tu alma.)_

_I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown._

_(Te trabajaré hasta que vueles completamente_.)

Un siseo escapó de labios de Sirius, en el mismo instante que el castaño comenzaba a moverse. Y, aunque quiso voltear las tornas para ser él quien dirigiese, las manos de su demonio cara de ángel se lo impidieron, una llendo a parar a su pecho, la otra trazando el contorno de su rostro con expresa suavidad.

Sin embargo, las ansias del moreno por ser del todo activo ya hacían mella en su comportamiento, forjándole a aferrar hacia él ese enloquecedor cuerpo que se balanceaba acompasado sobre el suyo, abrazándole posesivo e impulsándose hacia delante, obteniendo al fin su tan ambicionado control.

- Niño malo…- Le susurró al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo, aturdido en el fabuloso placer que le proporcionaba el perfectamente sincronizado vaivén entre los dos, creyéndose desfallecer ante el incitante resonar de losentrecortados gemidos que el de hebras miel se permitía soltar.

- Soy mayor… que tú…- Discrepó éste entre jadeos, siendo reclinado placenteramente contra una de las alas del amplio mueble, robándole el juicio la forma tan pecaminosa que el de ojos grises imponía a la hora de entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

- ¿Ah… sí?- Sonrió con sorna, enterrando arrebatado los dientes en el níveo cuello del chico, ansiando superar la marca que éste mismo le había dejado instantes antes.- Y… ¿cómo estás tan seguro… de eso?

- Porque… ngh… ah…- Se le dificultaba demasiado hilar las palabras, considerando que cada vez aumentaban más en intensidad las envestidas, siendo los suspiros, jadeos y gemidos del otro, los únicos culpables de arrebatarle tan desmedidamente la cordura.- Se… n-nota…

Sirius rió encantado, reclamándole en un húmedo beso los labios, anhelando en silencio saberlo todo de él, consciente de que, pese a haber cruzado las barreras de lo permisible, aún no conocía siquiera su nombre.

_No escaping when I start._

_(No habrá escape cuando comience.)_

_Once I'm in I own your heart._

_(Una vez esté ahí, poseeré tu corazón.)_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm._

_(No habrá forma de que enciendas la alarma.)_

_So hold on until it's over._

_(Así que aguanta hasta que se acabe.)_

Entonces sucedió.

Las cálidas paredes que le apresaban se contrajeron de pronto, observando enviciado como su precioso castaño estallaba –con un gemido de absoluto placer que, junto a la extasiada expresión que se reflejó en su semi alumbrado rostro, casi le hacen perderse su propio orgasmo- entre sus vientres, consiguiendo, en medio de una gloriosa explosión de lucecitas blancas, que Sirius Black se viniera con el grito de éxtasis más sensual y excitante de su vida, llenando de su esencia el interior de su amante, viviendo el clímax más endemoniadamente memorable que jamás creyó llegar a experimentar.

_I'm here for your Entertainment…_

_(Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento…)_

Debieron transcurrir varios minutos, para que el agitado curso de sus respiraciones regresara a su cause normal. El ambiente dentro de la habitación supuraba aún los vestigios de la reciente descarga de hormonas, los dos dulcemente abrazados en el vasto sofá, los últimos retazos de su cúlmine todavía presentes, empezando a adormilarlos.

No obstante, sacando a Sirius bruscamente de su letargo, el de ojos claros se incorporó con algo de dificultad, logrando que echara enseguida de menos su exquisito calor corporal.

- ¿Qué haces?- Inquirió, advirtiendo reticente como comenzaba a vestirse.

- Irme, ¿no es obvio?- Respondió sin mirarle, entallándose los jeans y tomando su camisa.

- Aps… vale. No supo por qué, pero la indiferencia tan brusca con que le habló, causó que un molesto dolor le punzara el pecho, dificultándole, en cierto grado, hasta pasar aire con normalidad.

Después de todo, no había sido más que sólo sexo de una noche. Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, ya que, a su parecer, era la manera más factible de divertirse a pleno, sin necesidad de involucrar a los malditos sentimientos.

Sin embargo…

- Ahm… bueno…- Al fin le miró, ya del todo vestido y repuesto.- Fue un gusto conocerte…

- Sirius.- Completó, con un tono de voz asquerosamente menos frío de lo que se había propuesto.

Éste asintió, sonriéndole con una cordialidad que, de no hallarse en una jodida guerra mental, habría sido excusa perfecta para golpearle.

Y así, sin mediar ni una nímia palabra más, salió de la habitación, obviando monumentalmente el brindarle, aunque fuera, un ínfimo atisbo de su identidad.

…¿Por qué se sentía tan desagradablemente vacío?

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

- Hay que repetir esto más seguido, ¿no crees, Pad?- Inquirió James pletórico, una vez se hallaron fuera de la discoteca.

**- Claro.- Contestó indiferente Sirius, varios pasos más adelante, buscando con la mirada su moto.**

- Vaya…- Su amigo lo encaró, interceptándolo y haciendo que le mirara de frente.- ¿Tan mal te fue con tu conquista?

- Fue el mejor ligue de mi vida.- Refutó el aludido, sonriendo ladino y apartándole con un suave empujón.

- ¿Entonces?- Insistió, siguiéndole de cerca.- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de frustración sexual?

- ¿Qué?- Le fulminó con los ojos.

- ¡Eso!- James resopló, picándole el pecho con el índice.- Traes un semblante de frustrado que ni tú te puedes.

- No me jodas, Prongs.- Sirius volvió a evadirle, sacándose de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta las llaves de su magnífica Harley y haciendo amagues de montarla, ansiando irse lo antes posible de allí.

- No, si el que te jodió fue otro.- Se carcajeó burlón el de cabellos desmedidamente alborotados, despegando de uno de los lados laterales de la motocicleta lo que parecía una nota escrita en una servilleta.- Mira esto.

Sorprendido, el moreno le arrancó el dichoso recadito de las manos, abriendo en demasía los ojos al leerlo.

"_**Da por hecho que nos volveremos a ver…"**_

**Moony.**

- ¡Wow!- James se había puesto detrás, alcanzando a leer sin problemas.- Sí que le caló hondo su encuentro, ¿no?

- Cállate.- Sirius le pegó un coscorrón, metiendo veloz la pequeña nota en su bolsillo más próximo, subiéndose seguidamente a su moto y encendiéndola sin mayores ceremonias, ubicándose su perspicaz amigo justo tras él.

_Moony…_ Pensó, acelerando al máximo, con un frío soplo de viento otoñal acariciándole el rostro, los brazos de James entorno a su abdomen, vívidas aún las increíbles sensaciones que su, para él, precioso demonio de rostro angelical, le había hecho experimentar. _Por supuesto que sí… da por hecho que nos volveremos a ver…_

Extrañamente, ese horrible vacío que se le había instalado en el pecho, parecía haberse esfumado sin aparente razón.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**¡No olviden que son mi alimento y motivación para continuar escribiendo! *-***

**Muchísimas gracias por leer :3**


End file.
